Embodiments herein generally relate to computerized devices that allow access to images (pictures, photographs, drawings, graphic art work, etc.) and more particularly to a computerized device and method that allow users to access electronic versions of images by merely referencing the name of the electronic and/or hardcopy item where the images appear.
When a hardcopy book or e-book contains an image that a user would like to obtain, the user can try and track it down via the photo credits that most but not all hardcopy books or e-books have, or via the publisher. Even if the photo credits are there, a lot of sleuthing is needed to locate the desired image. Some hardcopy book or e-books give the UPI/Corbis reference numbers for the pictures so that the user can search by image number. Otherwise, the user would go through the usual keyword search, using location, date, subject and so on to locate the image the user is interested in.